Palavras Ditas
by Esparafuso
Summary: "Ludwig suspirou, tudo aquilo era tão característico do italiano. Sempre tão complacente e amigável com todos que chegava a ser intrometido quando se preocupava demais com os problemas daqueles que amava."  Ligada à "Palavras Nunca Ditas"


Palavras Ditas

Debaixo de um maravilhoso céu estrelado, o casal caminhava pelas ruas desertas. Na realidade, aquela noite nem estava tão estrelada assim, mas o italiano estava tão radiante junto à sua companhia que era assim que ele via o véu escuro sobre suas cabeças: pontilhado de belas estrelas. Suspirava periodicamente em um contentamento notável, enquanto tinha os dedos discretamente entrelaçados com o alemão meio constrangido ao seu lado. Sabia que ele só aceitara o contato porque não havia muitas pessoas por perto.

Eles voltavam de mais uma reunião no Congresso das Nações. Sorriu ao lembrar-se do momento em que maior oferecera-se para levá-lo até em casa, ao ouvir o italiano chamar pelo irmão em vão quando o viu ir embora com Antonio. Lovino parecia tão distraído em seus próprios pensamentos que não ouvira Veneciano, e o último suspirou frustrado. Isso até ouvir a proposta do alemão.

Chegaram em frente à casa que o italiano dividia com o irmão, virou-se para o outro, sorrindo de olhos fechados sem soltar as mãos.

-Vee... obrigado por me trazer em casa, Doitsu! – disse ele, vendo o alemão sorrir discretamente em resposta.

Ludwig olhou rapidamente em volta, para então aproximar-se do menor e inclinar-se em sua direção. Seus lábios tocaram os do outro, antes de se entreabrirem levemente e assim iniciarem um beijo lento e romântico.

-Até quando vocês dois pretendem ficar se agarrando na frente de casa? – o grito de Lovino ecoou pela rua deserta, assustando os dois e forçando-os a se separarem. Olharam para a janela aberta da casa, onde se encontrava o outro italiano projetando-se levemente para fora da mesma para que fosse melhor ouvido –embora isso não fosse exatamente necessário devido ao volume de sua voz –, visivelmente irritadiço.

-Ah, nii-chan? Pensei que você ainda estivesse fora... - disse Veneciano, sua voz soando frustrada e surpresa ao mesmo tempo. Amava muito o irmão, mas às vezes não compreendia o porquê do humor do mesmo ser tão difícil...

-Arranjem um quarto! – gritou novamente. Veneciano encolheu-se com o mau-humor assustador do irmão, embora tal sugestão tivesse produzido um flash de imaginação em sua mente que o fez corar levemente.

Ludwig olhou para Lovino, suspirando cansado antes de virar-se para o moreno ao seu lado novamente. Definitivamente, por mais problemático que Veneciano fosse não sabia o que faria se ele tivesse o temperamento do irmão.

-_Guten Nacht_, Itália - Inclinou-se novamente para o primeiro, passando a mão em seus cabelos e beijando-lhe a fronte. Feito isso, soltaram as mãos devagar, antes de o alemão dar-lhe as costas para voltar para casa. Ainda tinha algumas estatísticas para revisar, mas o seu rosto corado denunciava que mesmo isso não iria estragar a sua noite.

Ainda em frente à casa,Veneciano observava o companheiro se distanciar, suspirando. Sorriu ao notar que o seu coração ainda estava um pouco acelerado. Ao virar-se para a janela novamente, percebeu que o irmão não estava mais lá. Piscou, caminhando em direção à entrada de casa. Estava começando a ficar realmente frio lá fora, agora que o alemão fora embora.

Abriu a porta, passando pela sala de estar e indo diretamente para o quarto, onde sabia que o outro italiano estava. Desconsiderando o temperamento um pouco ácido de outrora, Veneciano vinha notando o irmão um tanto cabisbaixo nos últimos dias e estava começando a se preocupar com isso. Sentou-se ao seu lado, pensando em como iniciar uma conversa com ele.

-Como vai o Espanha-nii-chan? – arriscou, enquanto retirava as botas e colocava-as ao lado da cama.

-Como eu vou saber, idiota? – Lovino replicou, irritando-se novamente.

-Ve? Você não estava com ele antes? – perguntou Veneciano, confuso. Afinal, não foi justamente por ele ter ido embora com o espanhol que estivera prestes a voltar para casa sozinho? Percebeu que o rosto de Romano ganhava uma coloração avermelhada enquanto o mesmo desviava o olhar para o lado oposto ao que estava.

-Eu apenas me encontrei com ele casualmente! Além do mais, você não estava com aquele bastardo? – perguntou ríspido. Veneciano suspirou ante a insistência do irmão em falar mal do alemão constantemente sem o mesmo ter feito nada contra ele; mas sabia que Lovino queria fugir do assunto.

-Eu vi vocês dois indo embora juntos... - insistiu o italiano, mas fora cortado pelo outro rispidamente.

-Cuide de sua vida, Veneciano! – disse Lovino, deitando-se e virando-lhe as costas para dormir.

O italiano franziu a fronte, olhando para o mais velho. Tinha certeza que a causa da irritabilidade anormal dele – além de si mesmo – era o Antonio. Mas não se daria por vencido apenas por um par de palavras grosseiras . Sabia que este estava com problemas com o espanhol e ele descobriria o que era.

No dia seguinte pela manhã, Lovino não estava mais presente na cama. Ao parecer, havia levantado propositadamente mais cedo para evitar mais perguntas mais novo. Este, ao ver-se sozinho, decidira seguir para a casa de Ludwig.

Na casa do alemão, conversaram sobre assuntos diversos por todo o dia. Ao anoitecer, ambos comeram uma grande e incrementada macarronada, para agrado do italiano. Veneciano, no entanto, parecia entristecido com a situação de Lovino. Isso não passou despercebido ante os olhos de Ludwig, por mais que o outro tentasse não deixar transparecer sua inquietação forçando um sorriso.

Após a refeição, Veneciano se oferecera para lavar a louça e o alemão dirigira-se para a sala de estar. Pegou o exemplar do jornal do dia e sentou-se no sofá, olhando vagamente as manchetes ainda que sem tirar o comportamento do italiano da cabeça. Foi então que o próprio apareceu, sentando-se ao seu lado após aparentemente ter acabado a tarefa.

-Itália, o que aconteceu depois que eu fui embora ontem à noite? - perguntou Ludwig, dobrando novamente o jornal e jogando-o em cima da mesa de centro.

-Ve? - o italiano ainda tinha o olhar distante, parecendo despertar ante a pergunta do alemão, piscando – Nada, Doitsu... - sorriu. O outro encarou aquele sorriso um tanto artificial com o cenho franzido, sentindo-se incomodado.

-Você não está normal, Itália. O Romano brigou com você? – perguntou ele diretamente. Veneciano desfez o sorriso, incapaz de mentir para o loiro.

-Hum... mais ou menos- começou, apoiando o braço na perna e a cabeça na mão, suspirando entristecido- O nii-chan sempre foi meio mau-humorado, mas eu estou notando ele mais estressado nos últimos dias. Na verdade, o que mais me incomoda é que além de tudo ele parece triste, desanimado. Acho que tem algo a ver com o Espanha-nii-chan... Eu ia perguntar ao nii-chan hoje de novo, mas ele acordou muito cedo e saiu antes de mim.

-Você não pode interferir tanto na vida do Romano, Itália. Se ele tem alguma pendência com o Espanha e não lhe pediu nenhum aconselhamento, deixe que ele resolva seus problemas pessoais sozinho.

-Mas... Eu não gosto de ver ninguém assim, principalmente o meu irmão... Queria poder fazer algo por ele... - disse ele, fechando os olhos enquanto recostava-se no encosto do sofá.

Ludwig suspirou, tudo aquilo era tão característico do italiano. Sempre tão complacente e amigável com todos que chegava a ser intrometido quando se preocupava demais com os problemas daqueles que amava.

-Tudo bem, Itália. Deixe-o em paz que tudo vai se resolver - disse, passando a mão nos cabelos castanhos no menor. Deixou que ele recostasse em seu ombro esquerdo enquanto continuava a acariciar os fios lisos para distraí-lo. Foi então que, acidentalmente ou não, seus dedos enroscaram na mecha curva e rebelde do cabelo do italiano, fazendo este gemer inesperadamente com o contato.

-Doitsu... Hnm... não faz isso... - disse Veneciano, manhoso, tentando levantar-se e assim fugir do contato com o outro. O loiro então foi mais rápido e o abraçou com o braço livre, segurando-o onde estava e puxando-o para o seu colo.

-Espere, Itália. Eu quero saber o que você sente em relação a essa mecha de cabelo. O Romano também sente algo, não é? –perguntou, voltando a acariciá-la enquanto observava o rosto do italiano enrubescer e os olhos fecharem-se apertados.

-Aah... Sim, mas... huh... eu não sei bem o que é... - começou, tocando o pulso do alemão sem exatamente afastá-lo – Acho que... de alguma forma, i-isso nos excita... – o italiano mordeu os lábios para suprimir um gemido, e o alemão o olhou com o rosto levemente corado.

-Te excita...? Mais do que... aqui? - perguntou Ludwig, em grande parte movido pela curiosidade, correndo uma mão até a entreperna do outro e apertando suavemente aquela região.

Veneciano não respondeu, apenas umedeceu os lábios enquanto gemia baixo e entreabria os olhos cor de mel, ofegante pelas sensações que sentia. Segurou a nuca do loiro e o aproximou de si, selando seus lábios nos dele. Rapidamente o beijo evoluiu para algo mais intenso, com o maior deixando o cabelo do italiano para ampará-lo pela cintura.

Separaram-se. Ludwig o ajeitou melhor sobre suas pernas, pondo-o de frente para si. Veneciano notou os olhos alemães escurecerem pelo desejo, e sabia que os seus deveriam estar da mesma forma.

Começou a beijar seu maxilar, descendo até o pescoço enquanto o maior desfazia o nó de sua gravata e desabotoava sua camisa negra. Retirou as luvas de couro, jogando-as para o lado antes de tocar e acariciar a pele do italiano, sentindo-a sob suas mãos quentes. Desceu até a calça, abrindo-a enquanto Veneciano ocupava-se em despi-lo de seu uniforme. Os dedos invadiram a barreira de sua roupa de baixo, tocando o seu membro. O menor ofegou, apertando o tecido da camisa do outro entre as mãos, a meio caminho de retirá-la.

Liberando-a enfim da peça de roupa apertada, o alemão continuou a estimular sua ereção, arrancando do italiano mais gemidos e murmúrios de seu nome. As mãos menores seguiram até seu rosto, puxando-o para mais um beijo longo e profundo, sem que o alemão interrompesse o que fazia. Foi então que Veneciano segurou o braço do outro, contendo-o para que parasse de masturbá-lo ao mesmo tempo em que finalizava o beijo e encarava as orbes azuis do alemão.

-Doitsu, eu... eu quero de quatro- disse o italiano, esquecendo-se por um momento do constrangimento para se deixar levar pela excitação que o dominava, retirando a própria camisa e notando o outro interromper ligeiramente a respiração ante uma proposta tão objetiva, corando levemente.

-Muito bem... Levante-se e dispa-se – ordenou Ludwig com a voz firme, seguindo o exemplo do outro e também se deixando levar pelo momento. Desafivelou o cinto e abriu a calça, enquanto via o menor obedecendo-o quase sem conter a ansiedade do que viria a seguir.

Após ter acabado de retirar as botas juntamente com o restante das roupas, Veneciano viu que o loiro também se levantara, apenas para impulsioná-lo para frente subitamente. A ação o fez apoiar as mãos no encosto do sofá e ajoelhar no estofado, de costas para o alemão. Sentiu seus dedos entrelaçaram-se em seus fios castanhos novamente, agarrando-os com força juntamente com sua mecha rebelde.

-Aahh! Doitsu! - gemeu alto o menor, jogando a cabeça para trás ante a sensação prazerosa e a força aplicada pelo outro. O corpo maior recostou-se sobre o seu, o membro rígido ainda recoberto pelas roupas de baixo pressionando suas nádegas provocativamente.

-Se é assim que você quer, terá de aguentar as consequências- Ludwig sussurrou em seu ouvido enquanto uma de suas mãos subia pelo seu o italiano concordar com a cabeça, entreabrindo os lábios.

Aproveitando-se disso, o alemão moveu os dedos para a boca do outro, que os capturou e umedeceu. Sem querer demorar-se muito apenas naquilo, retirou-os, movendo-os para a entrada ainda apertada do italiano. Veneciano ofegou com a invasão, ocultando o rosto entre os braços ao pender a cabeça para frente.

-Doitsu... hnm... - murmurou, sentindo o outro acrescentar mais um dedo e movimentá-los, massageando seus músculos internos - M-mais...

Seu desejo aparentemente fora ignorado, pois segundos depois Ludwig os retirou sob um murmúrio de protesto do menor. Algo maior, no entanto, começou a forçar passagem um tanto dolorosamente. O loiro já havia se posicionado atrás do outro e começara a penetrar a glande em sua abertura. Com apenas mais um movimento penetrou-o por completo, fazendo o italiano soltar um grito estrangulado.

-Ludwig, isso... dói... - ofegou Veneciano, sentindo os olhos lacrimejarem.

-Você quis começar com isso, Veneciano – retrucou o alemão, referindo-se a ele também pelo nome pessoal. Preocupou-se um pouco quando o outro o fizera, parando instantaneamente onde estava e chegando a cogitar internamente não continuar com aquilo. Recostou seu corpo nas costas do outro enquanto acariciava seu abdômen, notando um arrepio subir pela sua espinha – Você quer desistir?- sussurrou novamente em seu ouvido.

Sorriu quando ele mexeu a cabeça negativamente, murmurando um consentimento para que ele se movimentasse. O fez devagar, pois não conseguia ignorar o receio de machucá-lo novamente. Aos poucos, os músculos do italiano começaram a relaxar mais, permitindo que o maior conseguisse ir cada vez mais fundo e atingir pontos mais sensíveis.

-Lud... aahhh... - gemeu o outro, esquecendo-se da dor anterior e entregando-se completamente ao prazer entorpecedor que o alemão estava a lhe proporcionar. Sentiu que suas mãos seguravam fortemente seu quadril, investindo cada vez mais rápido em seu corpo.

Seus gemidos prosseguiram- altos e constantes- em combinação com os do maior- mais discretos, porém igualmente prazerosos. Pouco tempo depois chegaram ao orgasmo quase ao mesmo tempo, arrepiando-se e sentindo os músculos relaxarem enquanto suas mentes ficavam vazias por alguns segundos, apenas deliciando-se com a sensação.

Exausto e ofegante, Veneciano deixou-se cair no encosto do sofá, toda a frente do seu corpo afundando o tecido grosso deste ultimo. Foi então que percebeu o que fazia.

-Doitsu! Ah, o sofá... acho que sujou! - Disse exasperado, já esperando uma reação repressora do outro, visto sua mania de organização e limpeza. Tensionou quando Ludwig o segurou pelos ombros e o puxou para si, fazendo-o desencostar do sofá e apoiar as costas em seu peito, dando-lhe a visibilidade do tecido que agora encontrava-se com uma pequena mancha esbranquiçada. O maior apenas suspirou conformado, circundando os braços em torno da cintura do outro – Vee...?

-Não há muito que fazer quanto a isso. Depois nós limpamos... - concluiu, afagando os cabelos do italiano. Veneciano sorriu, roubando um beijo rápido dos lábios do outro e agradecendo.

-Doitsu? - perguntou, chamando sua atenção novamente.

-Hm?

-Podemos fazer de novo? – sua voz tinha um tom travesso, enquanto este mordia o lábio inferior e sorria para o alemão. O último corou levemente, antes de passar um braço por debaixo das pernas do italiano e ergue-lo, carregando-o até seu quarto- Vee! –exclamou, alargando o sorriso enquanto passava os braços ao redor do pescoço do outro.

No outro dia, Ludwig resolveu levar Veneciano em casa de carro, visto que ele parecia estar muito cansado – ou melhor dizendo, machucado – para fazer todo o caminho de volta a pé. Mas ao menos ele parecia ter esquecido um pouco do irmão, visto que seu ar leve e divertido, tão característicos dele, parecia vir voltando aos poucos.

Despediram-se com um beijo rápido, antes de o menor abrir a porta do automóvel e seguir para casa. O alemão arqueou uma sobrancelha ao notar que suas passadas estavam mais largas e vagarosas, sorrindo culpado antes de dirigir de volta para casa.

Veneciano abriu a porta animadamente, esperando encontrar o irmão já em casa para lhe contar a noite que passara fora com Ludwig.

-Nii-san! Nii-san! Você não sabe o que aconteceu! Eu e o Doitsu… - o italiano estacou na entrada da sala, interrompendo o discurso. Qual foi a sua surpresa ao encontrar Lovino abraçado ao Antonio, que beijava sua cabeça afetivamente antes de ambos olharem um tanto assustados para ele. Seu rosto avermelhou-se ao perceber que ambos estavam sem roupa.

-Vee... acho que não fui só eu que teve uma ótima noite ontem - disse divertido, enquanto defendia-se da almofada arremessada em sua direção pelo irmão envergonhado.

-Sai daqui, maldito! – o ouviu dizer, enraivecido e constrangido pela situação.

Não pode evitar uma risada. Sentia-se ainda mais feliz pela problemática do irmão parecer finalmente ter se resolvido, e não só ele como o espanhol pareciam felizes com o resultado. E, com a imagem do alemão vindo a sua mente, viu que cada vez mais o mundo parecia lhe dar motivos para sorrir.


End file.
